


Warm & Cold

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Stuff that I wrote with my female ocs 💜 [6]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: (sorry? xD), Affection, Alcohol, Angst, Attraction, Blushing, Bonding, But just some of them, Cat Demon x Fox Demon, Cat Demon x Wolf Demon, Consensual, Dark Stuff, Demons, Drugs, F/M, Fallen Angels, Falling In Love, Feelings, Fluff, Gay & straight, Getting to Know Each Other, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Inspired by Music, Intimacy, Kissing, M/M, Nice Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), No Sex, No Smut, Older Man/Younger Man, Older Man/Younger Woman, Radio Demon x fallen angel, Relationship(s), Sad, Slight gentleness, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Sometimes they will be human in here, Talking, These ocs are all mine (I wrote them & everything), Touch-Starved, Touching, [probably], although not really, closeness, dark at times, ocs [of demonic beings and other creatures], oneshots, references to drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: 'Cold bones, yeah, that's my love. She hides away, like a ghost. Ooh, does she know that we bleed the same? Ooh, don't wanna cry but I break that way. Cold sheets, oh, where's my love? I am searching high, I'm searching low in the night. Ooh, does she know that we bleed the same? Ooh, don't wanna cry but I break that way. Did she run away.. Did she run away, I don't know.. If she ran away.. If she ran away, come back home. Just come home. I got a fear, oh, in my blood. She was carried up into the clouds, high above. If you're there, I bleed the same. If you're scared, I'm on my way. Did you run away.. Did you run away, I don't need to know.. If you ran away.. If you ran away, come back home.. Just come home.'♡ [Hazbin Hotel Characters x ocs] ⚤ ⚣ 💙💜
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel) & Original Character(s), Alastor (Hazbin Hotel) & Original Female Character(s), Alastor (Hazbin Hotel) & Original Male Character(s), Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s), Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s), Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Male Character(s), Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel) & Original Character(s), Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel) & Original Female Character(s), Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel) & Original Male Character(s), Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Male Character(s), Husk (Hazbin Hotel) & Original Character(s), Husk (Hazbin Hotel) & Original Female Character(s), Husk (Hazbin Hotel) & Original Male Character(s), Husk (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s), Husk (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s), Husk (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Male Character(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Stuff that I wrote with my female ocs 💜 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942369
Kudos: 13





	1. Moonlight - Husk x wolf demon!female oc [Luna]

**Author's Note:**

> These are one-shots with my ocs & Viv's characters from the series (mostly just Alastor, Husk, and Angel Dust) ♡

It was as dark as ever in hell, there's also a red moon out. 

Luna was just walking around. She wondered what she could do next, having been here for only a few days. Although she knew how to handle stuff and defend herself. 

She hummed quietly. 

Damn, she needed a drink. 

Luna saw a bar nearby and walked over, getting inside. She heard some guys that whistled and howled sarcastically at her. 

"You look fine, sweet thing!" One of them yelled out at her. 

Luna rolled her eyes, deciding not to do anything. She could've taken out her gun and shot those guys, if she wanted to but she thought otherwise. She bit her lip and kept going. 

A lot of places were already taken, except for a few spots in there. 

She really didn't want to sit next to a stranger, although she had no choice. It was either that or standing. 

Luna walks over and sat down in front of a guy who was obviously older than her. She stared at him, taking in his details. 

She noticed that he is a cat demon, having golden eyes, with a small black and red top hat, there's also a bowtie around his neck. What she was really noticing most about him was his red wings with a unique pattern. She kinda loved that, especially that shade and how they looked like cards. 

This guy seemed not to mind her staring as he eyed her back. It looked like he had a bad day too, almost like her. 

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

Husk didn't mind that young woman sitting with him, in too much of a mood to care. To say his day had been bad was an understatement. 

He was here to drink and get away from his problems, them being the others at the Hazbin Hotel. 

His eyes are on her. He stares and noticed her appearance. That of a wolf demon who looked to be more human than most demons around, with raven shaded wolf-like ears and a long fluffy tail. This female had long black hair and pale, white skin. Her outfit was simple yet nice. A black long sleeved soft sweater, dark gray shorts under that and black knee-high socks with dark gray timber boots. There was also a black scarf around her neck. 

Husk thought that the most captivating thing about her which attracted him was her eyes. They are very unique, the right one being dark blue while the other had a bit of shading that was silver. 

He snapped out of it, not wanting to think like that. He promised himself that he would never fall in love with someone again or even get attached to them. Not after last time. He shaked his head. 

Then, he drank down the rest of his whiskey, putting that empty glass on the table. He takes out a desk of cards that he always kept with him. 

Luna's eyes almost lit in slight happiness seeing that, it made her remember times which she played with her mother. Good memories. 

She snaps out of it, as she talked to him now. 

"So you like cards?" she asked him. 

"Yeah, a lot." 

"Nice, me too." Luna also smiled softly. 

That almost made Husk get a slight smile too. 

"My name is Luna, you are?" That dark haired female was asking him as well. 

"Name's Husk." 

After that, they both drank alcohol together and talked for awhile. 

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

They seemed to get close as they got to know each other, both of them had a lot in common. 

Luna wasn't drunk yet, although she was getting there. "I dare you to kiss me. I bet your soft, warm fur feels nice." she flirted slightly, but with sarcasm and playfulness in her voice. 

Husk was blushing a bit at that. "What?!" 

'Don't tell me that she's secretly like Angel Dust..' he thought, to himself. 

Luna laughed as she had a smile again. "Relax, I was just joking." 

Husk sighed in relief. He huffed. Although he also has a small grin, noticing her playful nature. He hasn't talked to anyone like this for awhile now. 

There's a calm and peaceful presence, until it was interrupted by a guy's voice. 

"Hello, hot stuff, I wouldn't mind kissing you~ Why don't you come here and leave with me~ Instead of being with that old man." 

Luna resisted the urge or temptation to snap, instead talking calmly. 

"I'd rather not. I'm with him right now, not you. Not that I would leave with you, so I suggest getting lost. Because I don't fuck or even like to be around demons who look like they just crawled out of the sewers." 

"What did you say to me, bitch!?" 

"You heard me! Now fuck off!" Luna yelled, feeling her claws aching and her teeth gritted. Her eyes glowed like the moonlight. She was about to kill him. Until she hears a familiar voice. 

Husk had already been angry at the fact this guy had the nerve to talk to her in that way when Luna was clearly uncomfortable. But then he called her a word that he disliked, it left a bad taste in his mouth and made his blood boil. He had his sharp claws on the table, cutting it. He marked there as he scratched and clawed at that wood. He was standing now. 

His claws got sharper and he started to rise his wings. 

"She said fuck off and I would suggest leaving her alone before this gets ugly." 

This guy was about to yell again, until he saw the markings on Husk's wings. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't know you worked for the radio demon!" It was said then that guy ran out of there as fast as he could. 

'I've heard of him, the radio demon..' Luna thought, silently now. 

Husk sighs again, sitting back down. He notices that Luna did the same thing, sat down across from him, just like earlier. 

Luna seemed to be in her thoughts, then she snapped out of it once more. She leaned over that table, towards him. 

"What are you doing..?" Husk asked, questioned her now. 

Although Luna stays quiet. 

Luna gave a kiss to him, on the cheek. She smiled warmly. 

Husk blushed deeply again. Although he hadn't pushed her away. 

"Thanks." Luna whispered to Husk. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🐺💙


	2. Stay With Me - Alastor (Radio Demon) x fallen angel!female oc [Alice]

It was a normal day in hell. Until something unexpected happened. 

Alastor, the radio demon, was just around. He walked down the street. He looked upwards at that darkened sky and this red moon. 

He noticed someone falling, a new person added there. But for some reason, he had a feeling to not let her fall fully and hit the ground. 

Alastor ran over and caught her in his arms. She still felt warm, not cold. 

He noticed some details, stuff about her, especially her appearance. That she was a female with long brunette hair and pale skin. There was pure white wings on her back as well. She was lovely.

'A fallen angel..' he thought, to himself. 

Alastor snapped out of it, noticing that she was waking. 

That girl opened her eyes, they're shaded a beautiful blue. 

"..where am I?" she asked

"You're in hell, my dear." Alastor replied at that, telling her this. 

This female fallen angel seemed afraid, terrified hearing that. 

Alastor felt off, over feeling her fear, so instead he decided to act nicely to her. For some reason. 

"Don't be afraid, stay with me and you'll be okay." 

That girl with blue eyes nodded to that now, staring at him. 

Alastor stared at her again, silently. His eyes with a crimson red shade, different to hers, on the female fallen angel. 

"What's your name?" he also said, asking that now. 

"Alice.." Her voice was quiet and soft-spoken, a peaceful tone to it. 

After he was told this, Alastor had another smile. 

Alastor started walking again, with her still in his arms. He didn't care what others think as he carried her, almost holding her close without realizing it. 

"Very nice. Others refer to me as 'the radio demon', but you may call me 'Alastor', darling.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it wasn't longer, I'II write another part to it if I get inspired to 💙 Although I hope that you all enjoyed reading this anyway ♡


End file.
